Step by step
by Catalaina
Summary: A veces tengo malos días, a veces estoy cansado y no soy la mejor persona o no soy lo que quiero ser para ti, pero siempre es más fácil si sé que lo intentaremos otra vez, paso a paso. Si sé que me quieres como yo te quiero a ti. [SOLANGELO]


**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

* * *

_Mejoraremos, paso a paso_

_Así que cada vez que me preguntes de nuevo_

_Cómo me siento_

_Por favor recuerda_

_Mi respuesta eres tú_

**_Try again —_JaeHyun.**

* * *

**_STEP BY STEP_**

**_._**

**_._**

**W**ill tiene un nudo en la garganta que le aprieta y sus lágrimas caen cálidas aunque él no se siente así en absoluto. La sala está oscura y el sofá frío y solitario. No hay ningún ruido en su pequeño departamento y pareciera que el sonido de la puerta de su habitación sigue resonando con el portazo que dio Nico, como un recordatorio constante de que están enojados.

Ahora que está solo, y son probablemente las dos de la madrugada (ya ni tiene idea de cuánto tiempo lleva sentado en la misma posición) ni siquiera se acuerda del motivo de su discusión. Lo único que sabe es que fue su culpa, porque su día fue malo, porque está cansado y porque la vida está siendo difícil y sabía con certeza cuando se despertó, que hoy no sería de esos días donde tenía energía para enfrentar los problemas. No puso música en la mañana, no salió a trotar, se levantó con desgana y Nico no estaba, seguramente por haberse levantado temprano. El día comenzaba como un potencial desastre.

Luego, todo se volvió peor (aunque seguramente no era tan malo, sólo desagradable) y se terminó desquitando con Nico, como un tonto que no puede controlarse y él sólo le dijo "no quiero hablar contigo ahora", con una tranquilidad inédita y que probablemente sólo Will había visto, lo que le hizo sentir culpable y más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía.

Encoge sus piernas y las abraza mientras deja caer sus lágrimas. Se arrepiente tanto, que está formulando una disculpa en su cabeza como si fuera una carta. Se está disculpando por dejar las toallas húmedas en el inodoro y por nunca comprar jugo, por haberse olvidado de darle un beso de buenos días el lunes pasado y por ser un idiota. Sus ojos están tan hinchados que en algún punto de la noche empiezan a pesar y se queda dormido justo en la parte en el que le está asegurando que lo ama como siempre o más y que lamenta haberse desquitado con él cuando es un novio comprensivo y maravilloso.

Se queda dormido en el sofá, y despierta en una posición extraña y con una manta que está seguro de no haber tenido al día anterior. En la mesa ratona, hay un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza porque siempre después de llorar le duele fatal, además de una toalla mojada que se apresura a poner en sus ojos hinchados, aunque duda que sirva si al ver todo eso, vuelve a llorar como una magdalena. Es sábado y la casa se siente sola, no oye los pasos de su novio y tampoco la radio que le gusta escuchar en la mañana, y cuando se acerca a su habitación está vacía y la cama estirada como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí. Su corazón duele un poco más, hasta que escucha el cerrojo de la puerta y corre con pasos torpes al living, encontrándose a su novio con una sudadera y aún con el pantalón de pijama de franela (ese que le regaló el invierno pasado y que ha querido tirar personalmente porque tiene un agujero cerca de la pantorrilla) mientras sostiene una bolsa de compra y donuts.

Will vuelve a llorar y corre a abrazarlo, aunque piensa que quizá Nico decida rechazarlo porque aún no quiere verlo. En vez de eso, siente un beso en uno de sus pómulos y un golpe seco antes de que un brazo lo rodee. Cuando la cercanía de Nico se siente plenamente, comienza a moquear y hacer ruiditos como si estuviera conteniendo sus sollozos.

—No sé si quieres hablar —hipa, mientras se aleja y observa su cara, tiene los ojos un poco rojos y al rubio se le encoge el corazón un poco más—, pero sólo necesitas escucharme.

Nico asiente.

—Lamento ser un idiota; ayer estaba tan enojado... —admite con pesar y baja la mirada— y ahora ni siquiera puedo recordar la razón. No han sido buenos estos días y exploté como una bomba de tiempo. No estabas en la mañana —añade— y no quiero que creas que te estoy culpando, sólo, eso me hizo sentir más triste de lo que estaba y simplemente fui yo sin poder gestionar mis emociones. No debí haberlo hecho contra ti, cuando verte cocinando cuando llegué fue lo único bueno que me pasó en el día.

Will traga saliva, aunque con el nudo es difícil y Nico lo mira con una cara difícil de descifrar. Se muere porque le diga algo, o aunque sea lo mande a la mierda. Pero no dice nada. Hasta que murmura algo, algo tan bajito que tiene que preguntar.

—¿... Cómo?

—Te amo.

Se pone a llorar mientras le contesta (y repite) que él también. La franqueza de Nico siempre le ha parecido más avasalladora que los ramos de rosas y cosas que no van de acuerdo a él. Nico es sencillo y siempre tiene pequeños detalles. Que le diga que le quiere después de que se disculpa es tan significativo para él, que no necesita más.

Mientras se sientan a desayunar y Nico le entrga su donut favorita, se piden disculpas, se sanan sus heridas, hablan de forma correcta diciendo lo que les molesta porque así es como las parejas crecen si se quieren y planean seguir juntas. Ambos lagrimean un poco más. Y saben que probablemente no sea la última pelea, porque de eso se trata la convivencia y ellos sabían que no sería tan fácil como lo pintan. Tal vez Will se enoje porque Nico está comiendo mal o Nico se queje de que nunca compra leche cuando acaba el cartón, y terminen chocando sus personalidades porque sí, son diferentes. Sin embargo, ellos tienen la certeza de no todo es tan malo, porque una vez que solucionan sus diferencias, una vez que cada uno promete dar lo mejor de sí con las cosas que le molestan del otro, una vez que se demuestran que se respetan y que se quieren, se dan cuenta de que pueden seguir intentando a ensayo error, sabiendo que cada vez saldrán fortalecidos.

Tal vez no termine en una maratón de películas animadas mientras están enredados como pulpos como esta vez, y sólo salgan a pasear al día aunque Nico sea alérgico a salir antes de las cinco de la tarde si no es por comida, pero Will sabe que pueden hacerlo funcionar si tratan otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno, hola. Si hay alguien leyendo, gracias, y si me dicen una crítica constructiva o cualquier cosita, no me enojo je.**

**Escribí esto básicamente porque estaba escuchando esta canción que me salió en aleatorio mientras estudiaba, y luego leí la letra y la encontré super sincera. Siento que muchas canciones pintan en amor super bonito y creo que es cierto, pero es cierto que a veces hay desacuerdos y también hay que aprender de ello.**

**Decidí hacerlo de solangelo porque me encantan y también porque aproveché para que Will tuviera un enfoque un poco más humano y menos ángel de dios. Si bien siento que en mis otros fics tiene carácter aunque sea un pan, también quiero decir que es humano y tiene días malos como todos o a veces no quiere sonreír como la alegría de los bosques y sip, la caga. Pero, algo super valorable es que pide disculpas (algo que estoy aprendiendo y valorando muchísimo). No es que la andes jodiendo y luego lloriqueando disculpas siempre como si fuera eso a sanar todo, hay que intentar dar lo mejor de sí, y también dar disculpas. Creo que eso ayuda a crecer.**

**en fin, termino de dar la lata. Gracias por leer (again) y reviews son bienvenidos (again), bye bye. **


End file.
